Renee Johnstone (Republic of Doyle)
'Renee Johnstone '(Nicola Correia-Damuide) is the hidden villainess of "Frame Job", episode 5.11 of Republic of Doyle (airdate January 8, 2014). She was an insurance adjuster who had previously worked with Malachy Doyle on the case of a stolen painting, with the culprit being Gilbert Nash. After Malachy was shot in his office, Renee encountered Malachy's son Jake and began helping him track down Nash, claiming he was seeking revenge against those who put him in prison. She also revealed that she had been sent to investigate whether or not Malachy was involved in stealing the painting; an accusation Jake vehemently denied. But ultimately, it was revealed that while Nash was attempting to recover the painting he'd stolen, it was Renee who was responsible for shooting Malachy, later taking the documents Malachy kept on the case so she could find the painting herself. Jake realized Renee's guilt after confronting Nash after he attacked the painting's original owner, Anthony Spence, and learned that Malachy had been helping Nash, with Malachy officially revealing Renee as his shooter when he woke up in the hospital. Realizing that Renee was on her way to confront Malachy, his wife Rose and Sloan Daniels tried to help him escape, only for Renee to arrive and confronted Rose after Malachy and Sloan made it behind a pair of access only doors. After Malachy refused to tell her at gunpoint where the painting was, the evil Renee took Rose as a hostage, threatening to kill her if Malachy didn't find the painting for her. After learning that Anthony had hired Nash to steal his painting from him to pocket the insurance money and had it sored inside a safe at the hotel he and his ex-wife Tilda co-owned, Jake retrieved the box believed to contain the painting and brought it to Renee, only for the box to contain a roll of paper towels. As Renee prepared to kill Rose and Jake, Renee revealed that she had been demoted and lost her pension as a result of not being able to locate it, explaining her desire to take the painting for herself. After learning that Tilda was in possession of the painting, Renee released Rose and went with Jake to get the painting, holding Jake and Tilda at gunpoint as she demanded the latter to give up the painting. Jake then uncovered the painting hidden behind the frame of another painting before using it to disarm Renee, who boasted afterwards that even if she were arrested, she wouldn't be in jail for long. Rose thten arrived and pointed a gun at Renee, stating that she intended to kill Renee in revenge for shooting her husband. As Renee was held at gunpoint, she attempted to defend herself by claiming she hadn't intended to shoot Malachy, claiming she just hadn't wanted him to find the painting before she did. Jake ultimately disarmed Rose, with Rose telling her Renee just wanted to make her feel the fear that Malachy felt before Renee was arrested (off-screen). Quotes *"Do you know I was demoted because I couldn't recover that painting? I lost everything. No promotions, no bonuses, no pension. It took me years to get back to my old position!" (Jake: "You shot my father for your retirement fund!?") Once Nash was out of prison, it was only a matter of time before he found the painting." (Renee revealing her motivation for wanting to recover the painting and for shooting Malachy Doyle) Gallery Renee Johnstone hostage.png|Renee taking Rose as a hostage Renee Johnstone hostage2.png Renee Johnstone pistol.png Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested